The Ghostly Incident
by therussianbookworm
Summary: After our 4 favorite vampire Who aren't vampires in the story. They are actually VERY young mortals. See a ghost...whose carries his head around. This is how the boys react. And, what their parents do. Don't get it? Stop Pondering and read it!Oneshot


The Ghostly Incident

By DWD

Summery: Short story.. After our 4 favorite vampire (Who aren't vampires in the story. They are actually VERY young mortals.)See a ghost...whose carries his head around. This is how the boys react.  
And, what their parents do. Don't get it? Stop Pondering and read it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They ALL belong to Anne Rice. No way am I trying to make money off of this. This is entertainment purposes only. The Ghosts belongs to JK Rowling. They are not quiet the ghost you think. The ghosts are completely different. I just borrowed the idea of what they are.

One more thing, I had to give some of the parents a name. This is meant to be taken LIGHTLY this is not my best work and I didn't try all that hard.

They were all only six years old. While their mothers' or Master was busy talking to each other, the boys snuck out to explore. They came to an old mansion, each pondered whether to go in or not. They went inside anyway and explored every room having plenty of fun. The last place to explore was the...BASEMENT! That's almost every six-year old nightmare! But they were determined. As they were exploring, the group heard a bang...That WASN'T any of them. They all gasped.

Before them was a ghost! He was tall and had blood on his robes. He had tons of deep "Cuts" If they were even considered cuts they were so deep. More like gashes.  
The ghost was not going to hurt them. But he was still scary.  
Amadeo's eyes were huge.  
" You look nearly headless!" Amadeo gasped. Louis stared at the ghost.

"No way! That's impossible! Momma said!" Louis said. All the sudden the ghost showed that he really was nearly headless. He moved his head and it showed that his head was connected only by a thin piece of skin/ligament.

Lestat screamed.  
"MOMMY! MOMMY HELP!" He screamed panicking. All the boys started crying for their mommies or their master. They ran out of that basement as fast as their tiny legs would allow them. When they got upstairs to the door they saw ANOTHER GHOST!! He was a mean looking ghost. He had blood all over him. He scowled at the boys.

Those made Nicholas nearly pass out. Amadeo pushed Poor Nicki out the door. They all started crying.

They ran their separate ways. All hiding from the ghost....

At the Meeting....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" Well! Guess it's time to go!" Marius said looking at his watch.  
" Yep! Better get our boy!" Louis' father said as he looked as wife next to him.

"Guess it is time too. It's almost dark out." Gabrielle agreed.  
" Do you know what I find strange?" Nicholas's mother asked.  
" Ooo! Let me guess... We haven't heard anything from the boys!" Armand's sister said.

"Yes! That's it exactly." Nicki's mother said.

The parents said their goodbyes and left to find their sons/apprentices.

An Hour Later.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can't find them ANYWHERE!" Louis's father said panicked.  
" Them?" said Mother.

"Not only is Louis gone, so is Paul and Bridgette."

"This is serious! What should we do, dear?" The mother said concerned.  
" I afraid it's too dark to go out and find them now. "  
" You mean we'll have to leave them out there till MORNING!"

"Unfortunately, Yes. I'll leave first thing in the morning!"  
"You better! I hope their okay!"

Little did The Pointe Du Lac's know that all the other parents were having the EXACT same problem.  
Exact for Marius, he had to wait until nightfall to find Amadeo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Week Later........ At Another meeting...

"I'm so glad we found our boys!" Nicki's mother said.  
"Yes, we are very lucky that they are alive and well." Gabrielle said.

"I'm sure we all have our different stories of how we found our boys. How about we share them? It's worth a laugh." Marius said.  
They all agreed.  
" How about you go first, Mrs. Du Lac? Then Gabrielle, Lenfent and Then I will go last."  
"Okay, here's what happened..."

Louis:

"It's a little confusing were we found him... He told Paul and Bridgette who got scared. They went to a place far from our property, bringing "survival gear" with them. Guess what they did? They built a fort where they could live for a little while.  
"Until the ghost forgets about us!" Louis had said. When I found them, they were snuggled up against each other and were asleep.  
They even hung tons of crosses around the "fort". The building was very impressive for a six year old."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Awe, that's so cute!" Nicki's mother exclaimed.

"Gabrielle, you're next!" Marius said.

She cleared her throat,

Lestat:

I was taking a walk around the courtyard when I heard a lot of noise coming from our big oak tree. I looked up and saw what looked like Lestat's jacket.

I looked up and there was Lestat HIGH up a tree. The only thing with him was his teddy-bear. He looked as though he was clinging for dear life.  
"Lestat?" I said. He jumped.  
"Mama? Mama! MAMA!" He screamed. He started to sob.  
" Lestat, what are you doing up that tree?" I asked.

"So the ghostie can't get me! Ghosties can't climb trees!" He said proudly through the tears.  
After fifteen minutes, I still couldn't get Lestat to come down. So, did what I had to do, I lied to him.  
"Lestat! Apparently you don't know the first thing about ghosts!"  
"What do you mean, Mama?" He asked.

"Ghost aren't just able to climb trees! They LIVE in trees!" I told him.

He gasped.  
"No way!"

"Yes, they do live there and then at night mostly they come out and haunt bad little children.

I shouldn't have told him that.

"WHAT!!!! I AM A GOOWD BOY! I'm GOOD BOY!"  
"You didn't let me finish…They also tend to like the French because we're better then everyone else."  
This shut him up.  
"Really? Because Nikki and Louis are TOO Good! What about ginger face Amadeo?"

"I know they are…don't mean to him. Or at least too mean. He is protected by his Master, Marius. Now will you come down Lestat? Your damn father is coming."  
"Okay Momma!" He grinned. Then he thought it would be wonderful to jump down on top of me. My clothes were all muddy from him. At bedtime I just gave him the new puppy we got and said it was a ghost hunter. That's the end of my story." Gabrielle said smugly.

"Awe that's so cute of him to think of that!" said Madame du Lac. Marius smiled in agreement.

"Your turn Mrs.L'enfent." Marius motioned towards her.

"Well…It was getting dark out and we were about to go find help. We can only assume that Nicki came back when we were checking the opposite side. Anyway, we all the sudden heard a cry for help. We ran into the backyard and there was Nikki in a hole! He was half way in it, and stuck. His little legs were wiggling out of the top. We rushed to him.  
"MOMMA GET me out of here! The ghosties are going to kill me!" he screamed. I couldn't help but to role my eyes. This isn't the first time this has happened. My husband started to pull on Nikki's legs.  
"My God! The ghost really is trying to kill me!" He yelled and wailed even louder.  
"No, No dearie, it's your father trying to get you out." I called out. He shut up.

"Oh. Okay. I see now." He said simply.  
"No more are we going to do this. There are NO such things as ghosts! If you do it again I'll put you back down this bloody hole, I swear!" Antoine Swore.  
"Okay, Okay! Just get me out!" Nikki said. Finally after much tugging he was free. When Nikki came up he gasped for air.  
"Momma!" He said. He run over to me as fast as his little legs could. I picked him up and hugged him.  
"Sweetie, No more." I said.  
"No more! Next time I'll go in the attic!"

I groaned. Oh No…

The whole room was laughing. Antoine cracked a smile.

"Your turn Marius! What did Amadeo Do?" Nikki's Mother Benedetti said.  
Marius got up slowly and cleared his throat.

Well, I sent Vinzero to look for him during the day since I was forced to work. No luck. So when it came to nightfall I went to his little friend Bianca's house to see if he was there. When she answered the door I ask to see her father so I could have permission to look around. They let me and we looked everywhere. I was about to leave when I heard something rustling in the basement. We all went down. We looked over to the corner of the room and saw an old shrine. There at the shrine, Amadeo was praying for the "sins" he committed.  
"I promise I won't go in the cookie jar! I promise I will play with Giuseppe. I promise to pray more, I promise to do my lesson. Just take thy demon away from thee. Your faithful follower in Christ, Amadeo!" He finished and started saying Hail Mary's.

My mouth dropped I couldn't believe this was coming out of my little Amadeo's mouth! He sounded the same yet the words were those of a young man! It was astounding. I was went behind him and held him close telling him it would be okay and that I wouldn't let the ghosts get him. He started to cry. I thanked the family and I took him home. I laid him into the bed so he could rest. He fell asleep immediately…but not before getting his little teddy bear. That's it for me.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"He is such a committed young boy!" said Suzette, Louis's mother. Marius nodded.  
_It tortures him. This I know. _Thought Marius.

All the sudden the parents looked up and saw four boys trying to give them evil glares and pouts.

"Mommy! You said you wouldn't tell no body!" Lestat said trying to sound scary.

"Yeah. Master…NOBODY!" Amadeo said.  
"How could you, momma?" Louis said.

Nicki just said,

"Meep!"  
The parents had to stifle their giggles.

"NOW PAY! ATTACK!" Lestat opened his big mouth and wailed. All the sudden three little six year olds came flying at them. Marius caught Amadeo easily and playfully wrestled. Amadeo tried to put on a scary face but didn't last. Lestat tried to be mean, but then He saw a butterfly and forgot what he was doing. Nicki didn't even try. He just walked up to His mother and smacked his face on her lap. She smiled and huggled him close. Louis just started cry.  
"There, There, Ma'cherie! At home we can have your favorite cake when we get home. Louis just sniffled and said okay.

The parents each said good bye and parted their ways.

The End.


End file.
